The present disclosure generally concerns the field of methods and arrangements that are used to print to a substrate.
Printing to a substrate—for example a paper or cardboard or the like—may in general take place by means of the most varied printing methods, for example by means of offset printing methods or digital printing methods. It is hereby known that different printing methods react with different sensitivity to changes, for example of the ambient temperatures and/or the ambient moisture. Changes in ambient temperature and/or ambient moisture may lead to altered print results, altered print quality and/or to altered capability for further processing, for example via folding, bending, binding, cutting etc.
This circumstance is presently often confronted in that the substrate to be printed to is either stored directly in the immediate environment of a printing machine or printing line with which the substrate should be processed, or in that the storage of the substrate takes place in a special heated storage space in which the climatic conditions (primarily temperature and moisture) are as similar as possible to those in the printing room. In this way it should be achieved that the substrate may adapt (with regard to temperature and moisture) to the conditions in the printing room. In addition to this, the substrate may be exposed with radiant heaters, for example, and thus may be warmed. A warming of the substrate may also take place with the aid of saddle heaters.
If the substrate must be stored for a non-negligible time—for example one day or longer—under the corresponding conditions for the adaptation to (for example) the temperature, this conventional procedure leads to a significant space requirement in the printing room, and resulting from this to significant costs, since the modern printing lines can process large quantities of substrate in this time. In addition to this, the print result and/or the result of further processing may furthermore fluctuate due to—for example—seasonally changing ambient temperature and ambient moisture under which printing and storage take place.
This is a state which may be improved.